


Two Dads Are Better Than One

by The_Fanfic_Train



Series: Growing Pains [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dadvitz, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angus loves his dads, happy father's day but only to the good parents, thats the fic boys, this takes place after silk and lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Train/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Train
Summary: Angus calls Taako dad for the first time. Angus calls Kravitz dad for the first time. They have some thoughts.(One-shot following Silk and Lace, but can be read as a standalone fic)
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Growing Pains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781458
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Two Dads Are Better Than One

Raising Angus was tricky business. Taako had lived with his smaller companion for around a year, cooking for him three meals a day (except for when they rarely got take-out) and paid for a transit pass so the kid didn’t have to walk to school when Kravitz was too busy to drive him.  
  


They spent a lot of time together- natch, since it was just the two of them in Taako’s apartment- from homework, to movie nights, to baking, and to seeing Kravitz when he inevitably swung by. They had figured out how to live together relatively quickly- Taako was extra irritable before having his coffee, and the only reason to be up before eight am was that something was on fire- so it was best not to wake him if Angus was up earlier.

  
Taako still read to him occasionally, and always bid him a goodnight with a kiss to the forehead once Angus was ‘asleep’ (once he’d learned that there was free affection to be had, he’d started staying awake long enough to experience it. Sometimes, one of Lup’s foster children- Sammy- would spend the night in the apartment as a ‘just in case’ while Taako and Kravitz went out on dates. It had been, admittedly, insulting that Taako had insisted on Angus having a babysitter, because he was _practically_ thirteen, and what exactly did Taako think he was going to do? But Taako had explained that he thought it was a good way to give money to a kid who was about to be pushed out of the foster system and that it wasn’t super often.  
  


(Angus was _pretty_ sure he was doing it because it made Kravitz happy, but Angus was also pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to know that Taako and Kravitz were anything more than friends, so he kept quiet about it.)  
  


Angus was sitting on the couch one evening, notebook in hand. He and Taako had just finished dinner, meaning that it was (unfortunately) back to the books for his test the following day.  
  


Taako was singing something in the kitchen as he washed dishes (Angus thought it might be Spanish or Italian, but he didn’t know enough of either to make the distinction). He’d quit his job working for Lucretia a few months back, working as a pastry chef in a cute little bakery in the heart of town. His back had been pretty sore as of late, so half of him missed his desk job- but he could make macarons like _nobody’s_ business, and there was talk of a promotion coming down the line sometime soon.  
  


And if not, no worries- he’d been offered a menu creation job at another bakery, and that one would pay just as well.  
  


“Are you still reading, kid?” Taako asked, wiping his wet hands on his pants as he left the kitchen.

  
“Big test tomorrow,” Angus replied, not glancing up from his work.

  
“You’ll do fine- you’re the smartest brat I’ve ever met.” Taako said, kissing Angus’ forehead. “Rereading the same notes isn’t going to help, but you should get some sleep.”

  
“I’m going to stay up for a bit longer.”

  
“Okay, well- don’t over do it, Ango,” Taako turned towards the rooms at the back of the apartment. “I’m going to go to bed, if you need me.”

  
“Dad, I’ll be _fine_.” 

  
Taako faltered for a second, hand reached out towards the handle of his bedroom door. Did he just? Did he mishear? Maybe he missed the first part of the sentence? Did Angus say “I’m mad, I’ll be fine”? No, that didn’t make sense- neither did sad- “Rad, I’ll be fine”? But there was a definite lack of an r noise, and he could’ve sworn that he heard-

  
Stupid, _stupid_ . If he _did_ say it, don’t you think that making a big deal about it will just freak him out? It didn’t matter if he thought Taako was his dad or just his guardian, his job was to make him feel safe, and Kravitz had told him what Angus had been through as a kid-

  
“If you’re sure, Angie,” He said, finally reaching out and opening his door after a slight pause. “Don’t be afraid to take a break though, okay? Goodnight, I love you.”

  
Smooth, nice one Taako, good job- so long as the fifteen seconds of silence weren’t enough to send the boy running for the hills.

  
Dad. Lup and Barry and Magnus all called themselves Angus’ uncles and aunt- Taako knew that. Fuck, once his sister and brother-in-law had a kid, he’d be an uncle too, and that’s no big! There’s no way to fuck up being an uncle- worse comes to worse, the kid avoids you and you never see them. Clean, no suffering. But being someone’s _dad_ ? That’s the weight of someone’s entire life on your shoulders, and- thanks, but Taako’s good out here.  
  


He’d been taking care of Angus for under a year. He’d fed him and loved him and cared for him. Why was the _label_ the scary part? Taako had faced his demons and won for the kid that was sitting on his couch, so he changed into his pjs, sent Kravitz a text (he was at the Closet, and Taako knew he wouldn’t see it until much later, but being sappy and then avoiding talking about it was his love language) and passed out.  
  


If calling him dad made Angus happy, then Taako wasn’t going to make it a big deal. It was such a little thing. He could handle it- and, if it became a frequent pet name, Taako’d probably end up getting so used to it that it wouldn’t even faze him. He could do it.

  
For Angus.

  
And then Taako conked the fuck out.

* * *

  
"Um, sir?” A little knock on Taako’s bedroom door wakes him up on Saturday, and he jumps so high that he falls half out of bed (the bad half, unfortunately- head first). _Curse_ those years on the street for making him a light sleeper.  
  


“Fuck, Agnes, what’s burning?” He grumbled, pushing himself back up into the bed.  
  


“Nothing, sir- um, can I come in?”  
  


“You don’t gotta ask pumpkin. You having anxiety problems again?” Taako yawned, stretching.   
  


“I just- um, I wanted to apologize for what happened on Thursday,” Angus peeked his head through the door. Taako reached out, gesturing for the boy to come cuddle with him, and despite moving a little further into the room, stayed firmly at the end of the bed. “I- I meant to apologize yesterday, but there just didn’t seem to be a good time.”

  
“Uh, Thursday?” Taako wracked his brain. He had met Angus at the bus stop since it was rather late (the boy had club meetings he attended until six, plus transit) and the two had walked the rest of the way home together, Taako cooked linguine, and then he was so tired that he went to bed. “Hon, I don’t know what you’re apologizing for.”

  
“It was- I- um, sorry sir,” Angus looked at his socked feet, seemingly thinking about what he was going to say.  
  
  
“Angus, pumpkin, can I give you a hug?” Taako asked gently. He had anxiety himself, but handling it in a preteen was a _whole_ other ballpark- especially when that preteen had attachment issues and hard set conditioning.

  
“Um, when I’m done, I think,” Angus muttered, so Taako leaned back against his pillows.

  
“Ok, no worries, babe. Take your time.”

  
“I- uh, I slipped up on Thursday night, and I know you heard me, and I just wanted to- um, apologize, because it made you uncomfortable.” Angus swallowed.

  
“Oh- _Oh_. Oh, okay,” Taako finally caught on to the discussion. “I mean, I wasn’t uncomfortable. Surprised, definitely. If that’s something you want to do more often, it might take me a while to start responding to it. I like it better than sir, if that means anything to you. I know that when your anxiety gets bad, it's easy to use words like sir and act formal because it makes you feel safe and protected, and that’s okay. But the reason why I don’t like it when you use them around me is because I don’t ever want to be the one who makes you anxious. When you called me- um, that- it caught me off guard because it was the polar opposite side of the spectrum. Like, if Sir is that you don’t trust me at all, then- then dad-”

  
Angus winced.

  
“-is like you trust me all the way, and I’d take that over sir in a heartbeat. Does that make sense?” Taako said. “Angie, don’t make that face. Taako doesn't do emotions, and I’m making a serious pass at being genuine here. Don’t apologize for letting your emotions show, yeah?”

  
“Okay,” Angus rocked on his heels, still avoiding eye contact. “Can I- um, can I get that hug now?”  
  


“Of course, dingus- get over here.” Taako wrapped the boy into his arms the second he drew close. He lifted the boy onto the bed, one hand holding the back of his head and the other wrapped tightly around his waist as he squeezed his son.  
  


“I love you, Angie.” Taako murmured, tangling his fingers into the boys curls.  
  


“I love you too, um… d-dad.”  
  


“Well, don’t force it, pump,” Taako blew a raspberry into the boy’s cheek, making him instinctively laugh (thank _god_ he had never grown out of that- from the first time Taako saw Lup do it, it was the cutest shit, and it was fucking awesome getting to be on the giving end). “If it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen. Taako’s fine, dad’s fine.”  
  


They sat in silence for a few moments.

  
“But do you know who’d _really_ lose their shit if you called them dad?”  
  


* * *

  
“Hel… lo?” Kravitz entered the apartment, immediately confused.

  
“Hey handsome,” Taako looked up from where he and Angus were _covered_ in flour. “Itsa pizza night!”

  
“Okay,” Kravitz said once, pinched the bridge of his nose, and inhaled deeply. “Okay. I- uh, brought flowers?”

  
“ _Fuck_ yeah!” Taako grinned at him. “Vases are in the top right cabinet.”

  
“Yeah, okay- sounds good.” He muttered to himself, stepping around the flour circle the two left. He made a quick note to himself while he was at it- get the boys to shower after dinner when he was cleaning so that way he could hug them both goodbye.

  
“It was nice of you to bring Taako flowers, Kravitz,” Angus said.

  
“He asked me to bring them,” He glanced down at the bouquet of roses and carnations.

  
“I thought our kitchen could use some more life, and what better way than something pretty?” Taako smiled, taking the flowers and kissing Kravitz’s cheek while Angus kneaded the dough. “These are cute, though- glad I didn’t tell you which ones to bring. I would have said something boring like white.”  
  


“They’re just what the florist recommended,” Kravitz mumbled, a little shy. 

  
“Oh? Is that so?” Taako smiled, showing off his teeth. “I’ll have to google what the flowers mean later to find out what you told them.”

  
“Shut up,” Kravitz hurried past him to Angus, putting himself in the direct line of the flour-firing-squad. “How are you, Angus? You had that test Friday, right? Do you think it went well?”

  
“Yeah- I was up all Thursday night studying for it.”

  
“I told him to go to bed, Krav, but he just wouldn’t listen.” Taako patted the boy’s head affectionately as Kravitz washed his hands in the sink. “Oh, hey, why don’t you ask Kravvy about next weekend, Agnes?”  
  


“Oh!” Angus perked up and turned to the social worker. “Hey dad, do you want to go to the beach?”  
  


Kravitz stiffened from head to toe. He jerkily turned off the water, and turned to look at Angus. “Oh, um- I- uh, yeah. Actually, um, yes? I uh…” Taako began to laugh into the palm of his hand, so Kravitz shot him a quick glare. “I… um, you know what, I- uh, what was the question?”

  
“We’re going to the beach next weekend because the weather is supposed to warm up. You in, bones?” Taako laughed.

  
Kravitz glanced at Angus. “Yeah, sure I love the beach, the beach is great- did you just call me-”

  
“Yes, and it’s totes not a big deal, because I _know_ you love it.” Taako said.

  
“Does it bother you?” Angus asked, but there was a smile on his face.

  
“No, no, not at all,” Angus was at sort of an awkward height now- far too tall for Kravitz to kneel in front of him and yet too short to not feel like he was talking down to him- so Kravitz did a weird half-crouch in front of him. “No, it’s really nice, I just- uh?” He glanced up at Taako, who shrugged.

  
“He calls me dad too, thug. I ain’t mad if he wants to have two.”

  
“Um, if it makes you happy, Angus, then it makes me happy.” Kravitz said gently, standing. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, we were- pizza?”

  
“Yeah homie- and I have banana peppers,” Taako grinned. “We’re going to be living large.”

  
“Hey, dad, can you pour me a glass of water?” Angus asked. “My hands are covered in dough.”

  
“Yeah sure-” Taako said at the same time Kravitz went “Of course,” so the two looked at each other.

  
“We’re going to have to work something out in the ‘which one’ category.” Kravitz said sighed, reaching to grab a glass.

  
“If you want, you can be Daddy.” Taako suggested.

  
“No- no.” Kravitz scolded. “Taako, absolutely not.”

  
“We can workshop it later.” Angus smiled. “Maybe once this pizza is in the oven?”

  
(They didn’t.)

  
A movie and one sleeping child later, the three were cuddled on the sofa. Angus was sprawled across both of their chests, breathing oh so gently with a level of calm only sleep could give.

  
“He’s so cute,” Kravitz whispered, reaching up to feel the young boy’s curls. The movie playing was far louder than any whisper, but he worried about waking the tired boy. “I literally thought I was going to faint when he called me dad earlier.”

  
“He is,” Taako agreed quietly. “I’m not crazy about kids, but I’d let this one do just about anything. I can’t imagine life before him. I don’t know what I used to do without him around.”

  
“Terrorize your neighbours?”

  
“Maybe,” Taako laughed softly, “but I’m still doing that.”

  
“Hey, you maybe want to do that together sometime?” Kravitz asked. “I know we’ve only known each other for a little while-”

  
“I mean, two years isn’t the shortest time frame-”

  
“But like, we can take it slow? A weekend at mine, a weekend at yours? See if we’d be good together as a family?” Kravitz suggested.

  
“I mean,” Taako gestured to the snuggle pile, “I think we’re a kickass family together or apart. But, let’s do your thing, and- well, it does suck only seeing you once a week. It’d be nice to spend more time with you, and with this new co-parent thing…” He smiled down at Angus. “It’d probably be better if he had lots of time with both of us, yeah?”

  
“Yeah, probably,” Kravitz said gently. “Hey, you think we’re going to be able to get up and put him to bed?”

  
“Probably not,” Taako blindly reached out with a free hand to grab the remote. “Better get comfy, we’re going to be in it for the long haul. How do you feel about gay rocks?”

  
“Gay… rocks?”

  
(If you were wondering, Kravitz ended up _loving_ Steven Universe).

  
At some point at in the evening, Angus was woken up by the light jostling of moment. Cool, but strong arms laid him under the covers. And then, on his right temple, a cool kiss- on the left, a warm one.

  
“I love you dad,” Angus slurred, too tired to enunciate properly.

  
Kravitz and Taako looked at eachother. He hadn’t specified who he was talking to, but he didn’t need to.

  
“We love you too, Angie. Go back to bed.” Taako said.

  
“Goodnight, Angus. We’ll see you in the morning. We love you lots.” Kravitz added.

  
And, with those magic words, Angus was asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick father's day drop!! Next one-shot is probably going to be how Magnus and Julia met because I keep meaning to write some good Magnulia content and then I don't... time to retcon!!
> 
> (If you have something you'd like to see in this AU, you can either drop it in the comments or send it into my asks on tumblr @choo-choo-boyzz )
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!! Stay happy and stay safe!! <3


End file.
